


All the Things We Never Said

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Post DOTL, Spoilers, it references a major character death but I didn't kill them I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanith grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things We Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about these two.
> 
> There's a brief reference to purplejabberwocky and AmaraqWolf's works in here. If you've not read their Skulduggery stories, I highly recommend them.

The sun shone brightly over grassy green hills, and the birds chirped with delight at the rare nice morning. Ireland was known for its gloomy weather, but Tanith supposed it shouldn't surprise her that it’d decided to change its mind on her today.

She parked her motorcycle next to a dip in the Earth. She'd already checked three other valleys along the winding route she'd been directed to. Tanith hated Skulduggery a little bit for being vague. 

The nice thing about the Irish countryside was that there were few trees, which did narrow down the valleys she had to check. There was a large one growing on the other side of the expanse. Tanith couldn't see well enough to tell from where she was standing if it was where she was looking for.

Tanith started walking. 

She was halfway to the tree when she saw what she was looking for. She broke into a run.

Tanith braced herself against the tree. Now that'd she'd found what she was looking for, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

“Ghastly,” she said, feeling only a tad awkward. “I'm sorry; I've never done this before.”

The stone wasn't anything fancy, just a granite slab with Ghastly Bespoke carved into it. It had his date of death, too, but no date of birth.

There were other graves, too. Tanith recognized the names of some of the other Dead Men. As soon as she saw Dexter Vex, she tore her eyes away from them. 

There were plenty of people Tanith didn't know, too. The one nearest to Ghastly was that of a woman named Aoife. She wondered if they were related, if that was why they were next to each other.

“Is that someone important to you?” she asked Ghastly’s headstone. It’d seemed silly when Saracen had suggested it, but then, there were things she still had left to say. Even if Ghastly was no longer around to listen.

“Was she your sister? I never found out if you had siblings or not,” Tanith said after a pause. “I have an older brother. His name’s Logan.”

Predictably, there was no response. Tanith swallowed around the lump that was forming in her throat. She didn't want to cry again.

“He would've liked you, I think. It's funny because he’s never liked any of the men I date, but you're not like those men.” Tanith laughed a little, just enough so that she didn't cry.

“I always thought you'd be different, you know? More than a fling. Maybe that was just wishful thinking.”

Tanith’s legs suddenly betrayed her, refused to support her. She leaned on Ghastly’s grave stone and used it to lower herself to a sitting position. 

“We never had that steak,” she said. A tear ran down her cheek. The sun shone. The world moved on. 

Tanith talked to Ghastly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.


End file.
